One method of producing mechanical pulp comprises grinding wood in a grinding mill. The wood is treated with hot water in a pressurized grinding chamber, with the intention of producing a higher quality pulp, the chamber also being maintained at a high temperature. The properties concerned include brightness, tensile index, tear index and opacity, among others. Hydrogen peroxide has also been added with a stabilizer.